1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal of an exterior rear view mirror assembly, relative to the bodywork or a body part of a motor vehicle which seal is provided for covering at least one section of a surface of a mirror base and/or a mirror base cover, which takes its bearing on the bodywork side, wherein the seal being securely connected to the mirror base and/or the mirror base cover by means of at least one connecting link, whereby the at least one connecting link forms at least one hinge-like articulated connection including the hinge-joint axis running adjacently to the at least one surface, which takes its bearing on the bodywork side, and whereby the seal can be folded about the at least one hinge-joint axis onto the section, which is at least to be covered, of the at least one surface, which takes its bearing on the bodywork side.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exterior rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle consists, for example, of a mirror base arranged on the motor vehicle, which can be covered by means of a mirror base cover, and an exterior rear view mirror arranged on the mirror base. The exterior rear view mirror includes an exterior rear view mirror housing, which, inter alia, houses the base bracket assigned to the mirror base.
The mirror base and the base bracket are hinged together, so that the exterior rear view mirror can be pivoted about a hinge axis in relation to the mirror base from an operating position to a folding point and vice versa. The mirror base and base bracket can be produced from die-casting material, for example, from the same material.
An adjusting device for a mirror glass, driven by an electric motor, for example, is arranged on the base bracket. The adjusting device acts on a backing plate, on which the mirror glass is arranged. The mirror glass can be mounted onto the backing plate by means of an adhesive connection. The backing plate can be guided to and/or mounted on the adjustment device and/or the base plate. The term ‘backing plate’ here refers to any type of bracket, which comprises at least one bracket surface, with a plane or vaulted design, closed or in a non-continuous grid, for example, honeycombed, on which it is suitable to attach a mirror glass, for example by means of an adhesive connection or by clipping e.g. locking means, protruding behind the perimeter of the bracket surface and arcing inwards towards the centre of the bracket surface, seen from the perimeter.
On its rear side, facing away from the direction of movement of the vehicle in the operating position, the exterior rear view mirror housing comprises an opening, through which the mirror glass is visible, or in which the mirror glass is arranged. In order to ensure that the mirror glass is adjustable, a distance is kept on all sides between the mirror glass or backing plate and the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening, so that a gap is given around the mirror glass between the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening.
In addition to or in place of a mirror glass, which is adjustable by an electric motor, the exterior rear view mirror can house one or several additional electrical components. Examples of electrical components of this type are:    a turn signal indicator    an entry light    a heatable mirror glass,    an electro-chromatically dimmable mirror glass,    a detection module and/or warning display module for a driving assistance device, such as blind spot monitoring, a lane departure warning, approach monitoring, or similar    a sensor for detecting driving and/or surrounding conditions, such as for example, temperature, brightness, degree of pollution, lighting situation, for example, in order to automatically heat the mirror glass, or to dim electro-chromatically, for example.
In addition, the exterior rear view mirror can comprise one or several combinations of the electrical components given as examples.
The electrical components in the exterior rear view mirror are connected to a power supply on the vehicle side, and/or to a control device on the vehicle side, for example, by means of an electrical connection through the mirror base, for example by a vehicle electrical system and/or a bus system. The electrical connection consists, for example, of a cable harness with several cables, if necessary, each with separate plug connections to the electrical terminal of the electrical components, in each case individually or in groups, and at least one electrical plug connection for continuative electrical contacting on the vehicle side.
In order to satisfy high demands of quality in the automotive industry, it is known to close or shut off and/or seal cavities in the bodywork or in body parts or in portions of the bodywork or of body parts, for example, in order to avoid the entry of dirt and/or moisture. It is also known, for example, to close openings provided for feed-through of a cable harness in the bodywork or in body parts, so that no undesired dirt and/or moisture can enter through these openings.
It can therefore be intended to seal the mirror base, as well as the mirror base covering, against the vehicle when mounting an exterior rear view mirror assembly onto bodywork or a body part of a vehicle. For this, it is known to provide at least one section of the surface of the mirror base, lying on the bodywork side, with at least one matt-type underlay, also denoted as a sealing pad. The sealing pad can consist of a foamed material. The section of the surface of the mirror base lying on the bodywork side is, for example, a surface portion situated around the exit of the cable harness from the mirror base on the vehicle side.
In order to avoid scratching the bodywork or a body part during installation of an exterior rear view mirror assembly, for example, it can be intended, alternatively or additionally, to supply at least the surface of the mirror base and/or the mirror base cover lying on the bodywork side with a rubbery, elastic underlay, for example, which remains between the bodywork or the body part and the mirror base and/or the mirror base cover, in a fully assembled state. An underlay serving for this described purpose is also hereafter denoted as a seal.
The disadvantage of the known prior art is that a seal serving for the above purpose, covering at least one section of a surface of the mirror base and/or mirror base cover taking its bearing on the bodywork side, can be lost or forgotten before or during the installation of an exterior rear view mirror assembly on bodywork or a body part of a motor vehicle.
Additionally, there is the risk that the seal, in arrangement on the at least one section of the surface taking its bearing on the bodywork side, for example, is mounted wrongly or incorrectly in relation to a true-sided and correctly rotated location, as well as position.